Hell's Belles
by JennCullen4928
Summary: What happens when Emmett walks in on Bella and Rosalie in a compromising position? How will Edward react? Oneshot. Bella/Rosalie/Emmett.


**Hell's Belles**

**Summary: What happens when Emmett walks in on Bella and Rosalie in a compromising postition? What will Edward have to say about it?**

**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SADLY.**

**POV: Bella**

"Oh my God, it's pouring outside!" I exclaimed. Rosalie laughed.

"We're all used to it. That's the only time we can really go out. I love getting soaked in the rain during our baseball games. It's kind of a turn on, the rain. It just makes me feel sexy for some reason." she says.

We close the door to her room and I start changing out of my rain soaked clothes. Over the last month Rosalie and I have gotten closer, once she actually gave me a chance. We'd spent the day in Port Angeles shopping, since Alice and the rest of the family had gone hunting. It was nice to spend some bonding time with her, just one on one.

I laid back on her bed in just my bra and panties. Rosalie just laid next to me and we were silent for a while. Rosalie props rolls over to face me and starts stroking my hair. "You know, I can see why Edward loves you so much. You're so beautiful."

"Why did you hate me so much when Edward first brought me around?" I ask softly

"I was jealous. Your body is perfect. Your hair is perfect. You carry yourself with such confidence, and that in itself is a turn on." she whispers.

I prop myself up on my side and cup her face gently in my hands. "I don't know how you can say that about me. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." I bring my mouth closer to hers and we kiss softly. She probes my lips with her tongue and I let her enter willingly. I let out a soft moan and I can feel her smiling against my mouth.

Rosalie reaches around my back and unsnaps my bra and lets it fall to the bed. With one hand cupping my face, she caresses my breast with the other hand. I moan again, louder this time.

"Pretty little bella. You taste so perfect." she whispers.

I start removing her clothes as we continue kissing. Soon, we're both totally nude making out on her bed. Rosalie kisses from my mouth, down to my neck and breasts and stops at my inner thigh. I grasp some of her hair in my fists, moaning loudly. "Rose, please." I whimper.

"Please, what?" she asks, teasingly. She knows EXACTLY what I want, she just wants to hear me say it.

"Please! Just touch me, taste me. Do anything you want to me!" I exclaim.

She slips a finger into me, eliciting a small growl from inside my chest. I throw my head back, relishing the feeling. She slips another finger into me, and soon I feel her tongue flicking across my clit, making the fire inside me burn even hotter. She reaches up with one hand and caresses my breasts, kneading my nipples under her fingers. I feel my muscles clench and I know that I'm about to come. I wrap my legs around Rosalie's back, trying to pull her tighter to me.

"Oh my God. Rose, I'm coming. I'm coming." I gasp. I shudder as my orgasm washes over me. Rose keeps licking at my wet pussy until all the juices are gone. She kisses me softly, letting me taste myself on her tongue.

I fall back, exhausted, but turned on beyond belief. Rose kisses my lips, my face, my neck and I just get lost in being there with her.

I slip a finger into her delicate folds, making her moan my name. Suddenly, Emmett walks in. We both freeze, embarassed.

"Wow...this is....wow." he says.

Rose looks at me with a devilish grin and then back at Emmett. "Would you like to join us?" she asks in a husky voice.

He shuts the door behind him and starts removing his shirt. He walks over to us and I unbutton his jeans and drag the zipper down. I pull his pants and boxers down, letting his huge erection spring free. I wrap my fingers around it and start stroking it gently as he and Rose kiss passionately. I wrap my lips around the head of his cock and he moans loudly.

He pulls me up from my knees and lays me back on the bed and starts fingering my pussy. I position Rosalie so she's sitting above my tongue and proceed to lick and suck her until we're both about to orgasm. "Emmett, harder. Don't stop!" I moan.

Our pace increases until Rosalie and I cry out together, letting the waves of pleasure wash over us. I lay back on the bed, trying to catch my breath. I look over and see Rosalie giving Emmett the blow job of his life. I start fingering myself, turned on by the sight. Emmet bends her over so she's on all fours and starts fucking her hard. With one hand, I continue fingering myself and with the other, I rub my fingertips over Rosalie's clit, loving the feeling of her juices running down my hand.

"Bella, fuck yourself harder. I want to see your face when you come all over your hand." Emmett says. I do as he says and he starts fucking Rose harder, matching my pace. I continue pleasuring myself at a frenzied pace, until I feel my muscles lock against my hand and I cry out. Less then a minute later, I see Emmett thrust into Rosalie one last time as they come together.

We all take a minute to catch our breath and let our bodies cool down. I look over at Emmett and he's already starting to get hard again. "Think you have one more in you?" I ask him in a sultry voice. "Probably more than one. Get on top of me. I want to see you ride my cock." he says.

I straddle his waist and grab his dick and lead it into my entrance. We both moan loudly as I sink down on his length. I move slowly at first, adjusting to his size, but soon start moving up and down on him at a frenzied pace. Rose is straddling his face, and we kiss passionately as he pleasures her with his tonuge. Emmett grabs my hips and bounces me up and down on his cock so hard I can barely catch my breath. "Come for me Bella. I want to hear you scream my name." Emmett growls. He reaches down and rubs my clit with his thumb. That sends me over the edge and I can feel my orgasm upon me. "Fuck, I'm coming! Emmett! I'm coming! Oh, God, don't stop!" I cry out. I collapse on top of him just as Rosalie comes all over his face. I kiss his face, licking up all of her juices.

We fall back on the bed again, happily spent. Then a thought dawns on me. "When did you guys get back from hunting?" I ask. "About the same time I walked in on you two." he laughs.

I smile and cover my eyes. "No doubt everyone in the house heard us."

Emmett smiles. "Oh well. I bet Edward enjoyed hearing it." I laugh softly.

I get dressed in the clothes that are now dry and slip out of the room. I open the door to me and Edwards' bedroom and I find him lying on the bed with a smile on his face. I lay next to him and he turns to look at me. "Have fun?" he asks.

"It was incredible. You're not mad, are you?" I ask, worry creeping into my voice.

"Not at all. But next time, you better let ME join." he says with a laugh.


End file.
